


The Very Ends Of The Earth

by GunBunnyCentral



Series: Tangental Wordplay [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Myka, she'd go to the very ends of the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Ends Of The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble response to the prompt for Day Two of Off On A Tangent Week - "the very ends of the earth." 100 words per OpenOffice. Generic spoilers for Season 4.

Helena is doing all of this for the two of them - for herself, for Myka, and for the future she can finally see for them both.

Not much in Helena's life has been worth fighting for. The things that were have always prompted an obsessive, unreasoning aggression that rarely served her well.

This time, though, she's frighteningly clear-headed. Being with Myka means being reinstated, which means convincing the Regents that she's better now - if that means playing errand girl for them, then so be it, and gladly.

For Myka, she'd go to the very ends of the earth.


End file.
